Princess of Winterfell
by Thrifty-Crimson
Summary: Calla Stark is the eldest child of House Stark. Her beauty is that of her late aunt, Lyanna Stark, but her personality is something entirely new. When given the choice of who she could marry, she oddly chooses the recently widowed Lord of Dragonstone, sparking different emotions in not only her new husband but all of Westeros. ((Slightly OOC Stannis)) ((Some Book/Show Spoilers))
1. Chapter 1: Chance Encounter

**It's Crimson! I'm starting a brand new fic starring another of my OCs. This time, her name is Calla Stark, eldest child of Eddard and Catelyn. Her adventure starts the day Lord Stark brings home a recently captured/ward Theon Greyjoy. He's the first outsider to ever meet the she-wolf, and he'll be the narrator of our first few chapters. **

**Calla is two years older than Robb and Jon but three years younger than Theon. So when they're fourteen later on, she'll be sixteen and Theon will be nineteen. Hope that makes sense!**

**Anyways, enjoy and let me know how I'm doing in the reviews!**

* * *

**Theon POV**

It was taking us forever to reach Winterfell. It was at the very top of the Northern territories and the trek was getting harder as we started running into snow storms along the way. Lord Stark kept trying to cure my boredom and irritation with stories of his home, but I was hardly interested. It wasn't until the last storm where he told me about his children, that I finally started getting intrigued. I would be living with them soon enough, so I might as well hear about them.

He started with his eldest son and heir. The boy, Robb, was no older than four and already was trying to convince his Master of Arms to teach him sword play. Lord Stark told me how he resembled his mother in coloring but had the Stark build. I nodded my head solemnly. I knew Lady Stark had been a Tully and that they were usually fiery haired with blue eyes. I didn't find that look overly appealing but I suppose Lord Stark didn't mind if he married and had children with her.

He then told me about his bastard son. I didn't get very many details, like his mother, or anything. But Lord Stark did tell me he was newly turned five, greatly resembled the Stark side and was also earnest about learning sword play. I secretly wondered why Lord Stark kept his baseborn child so close to home but I figured it would do me no good to ask. I probably wouldn't have received an answer anyways.

Then he finally started telling about his daughters. The eldest was, Calla. He said the name with a faraway expression on his face, like he was remembering a wonderful dream. I was told she greatly resembles Lord Stark's late sister, Lyanna Stark. I remembered that name, because she was the woman Robert Baratheon started a war over when she was kidnapped by Rhaegar Targaryean. She must have been very beautiful and Calla, a girl of six, was rumored by not only Lord Stark but the majority of his men to look just like her.

He went on to tell me about how she enjoys her studies, horseback riding, and watching over her younger siblings. She was the eldest of them all, but Robb would be the one to inherit everything... I guess that makes sense. Otherwise Asha would be heir to the Iron Islands and not me. And I really didn't want that.

And then finally, he told me about the newest one he hasn't been able to see yet. A girl of only one, Sansa was a spitting image of her Lady mother with bright red hair and blue eyes. And she was said to have a very calm demeanor and was a lover of sweets. Lord Stark only chuckled and commented that she would make a fine lady one day when she was older.

I was left wondering about the eldest daughter. Was she not going to be a lady? Wouldn't she have to marry just like the rest of the highborn girls in Westeros? I shook my head in annoyance. Why did I care about some wolf girl I've never even met before?

* * *

After a few weeks, we finally neared the Keep of Winterfell. Lord Stark grew more anxious with each passing day, and he told me it was because he was going to reunite with his family after all this time of being at war. He also wanted to see his new daughter and hold her for the first time. I was surprised by his attitude towards everything... He was honorable and was greatly devoted to his family... Even though he helped in the death of mine...

When we were finally outside the gates, I was beginning to feel anxious as well. I would have to meet Lord Stark's family. I would have to start living with these people I barely knew. I would be expected to get along with them.

I cringed when the doors finally opened and I was led inside. It surprised me how nice everything looked, even covered in snow. It looked crisp and clear but also cold and dangerous... I supposed the North was queer like that.

I was able to see the outlines of a group of people standing outside the Keep, waving at our party in excitement. Many of the people present looked like guards and stewards, but I could see the fiery hair of what must have been Lady Stark and the bundle in her arms which had to be the new baby, Sansa.

And there, standing dutifully next to Lady Stark was the outline of their heir, Robb Stark. But as I looked, I couldn't see the other two children... Wasn't there suppose to be the eldest girl and the bastard? Why weren't they among the welcome party? And why in the world did I even care to begin with?

Lord Stark dropped out of his saddle next to me and I followed suit. He walked up to his wife, exchanging kisses and sweet words of return and welcome. He rubbed his sons hair and smiled into the bundle that his lady wife was still clutching close. I only looked away when I heard voices arguing to the left of the party.

There stood a young boy with dark hair and grey eyes being dragged through the snow by a taller girl with equally dark hair. It was unruly and sprayed all down her cloaked back and was covered in white snowflakes. I was mesmerized by this girl's dark hair. Until she turned around, and then I was captured in her icy gaze. Her eyes were the definition of ice, and I knew it because I had seen plenty of it during our travels north. It was clear, yet still retained the colors of blue and grey and white. But her gaze wasn't the least bit cold. It was filled with warmth as she continued to drag the boy across the yard to the welcome party with a smile playing on her tiny lips.

"Come on Jon!" I could hear the bell tone of her voice over top of the wind. It was childlike, yet commanding. A very odd combination but I enjoyed the sight of Calla dragging her bastard brother through the snow to greet her Father. And when Lord Stark turned at the sound of her voice, I saw a look in his eyes that looked almost mournful. It must have been because she resembled his dead sister...

I was thankfully ignored during the duration of the reunion, much to my own excitement. I didn't want to interrupt anything and I certainly didn't want to draw anymore attention to myself. But as Lady Stark returned inside with Sansa and Robb, the guards and stewards walked off, and Jon Snow found something interesting somewhere else; I was left with Lord Stark and his daughter, Calla.

Up close, she was even prettier, with creamy skin, a cute nose, and smooth lips. And she wasn't annoying like most girls I knew were. She was silent as her father finished talking to some remaining guards. I looked past him to continue looking at her, and she finally looked over to meet my eyes. And she smiled one of the prettiest smiles I had ever seen. It wasn't forced, or small. It was true and sincere and bright.

Lord Stark noticed and smiled at the two of us. He rested his hand on my shoulder and looked to address his daughter,

"Calla, this is Theon Greyjoy. He will be fostered here and serve as my ward and squire. You'll see to his room and the introduction of Winterfell, won't you?" She was nodding dutifully, her dark hair bobbing as she did.

"Of course, father. I know how busy you'll be now that you've returned. I'll take Theon to his new room and start showing him around the Keep." She received a pat on the head from Lord Stark as he walked off towards the Keep.

When he was gone, I looked towards the beautiful girl, and found that she was staring at me in some sort of anticipation. I gulped nervously and looked towards the ground. I didn't really know why but it just seemed appropriate since I had no idea where I was going. I saw a hand reach out and grasp my dangling hand. My eyes flew up and connected with hers. She tilted her head and looked towards the doors of the Keep.

"Aren't you coming, Theon?" I liked the way she said my name. It sounded pure and wonderful, just like this girl in front of me.

I nodded and allowed her to lead me into the Keep and into my new life. I supposed if that life involved Calla Stark... I wouldn't mind it as much as I would being stuck with anyone else.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think so far? This is only an introduction to the real story so don't expect them to be this young and cute forever. They'll grow up after a few chapters and the plot of Game of Thrones will finally start. **

**Until then, we'll get to have some Theon and Calla quality time and family time with the Starks. Hopefully I can write most of it in the next two or three chapters and then get straight into the GoT's plot but I can't make promises yet. **

**I'll also try regularly posting at least once every few days, but again, no promises. Along with this story, I'm also still in the middle of my other fanfiction about Cersei and Robert having an actual child together, so if that sounds interesting too, go check it out. **

**Thanks for reading and leave some nice reviews for me!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Family

**Time to see how our young Theon gets adjusted to life in Winterfell and how a certain little Lady helps in that process. **

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Theon POV**

Sitting inside my new room was slightly... strange. It didn't look anything like my room in Pyke. There I had tons of windows to let in the fresh sea water air and metal work decorated the room. Here, my bed was covered in layers of furs and there were only two windows in the entire room. It wasn't small, but it wasn't large either. I didn't feel at home though. This place was still foreign to me and I wasn't going to accept it just yet.

My thoughts were interrupted by a few light knocks on my heavy wooden door. When I finally managed to unlock it and heave it open, I was greeted by Calla and several stewards standing behind her.

"I hope the room is to your liking Theon. I picked it out just for you." Her smile was so intoxicating, better than any sip of wine my father had ever let me enjoy. I nodded earnestly and then looked back up to the stewards, my face giving away my confusion. When she turned around to look at them, it wasn't it question, but in command.

"Bring in Theon's bath and clothes." And so they followed this girl's command and she was only six! Was it because she was the eldest and Lord Stark made sure they followed her orders? Wait... Bath and clothes? I walked out of the way and watched as the brought in a huge tub and several jugs of steaming water. The last person laid out a new tunic and breeches on my fur covered bed and then all of them, except for Calla, walked back out and left us alone.

"I hope the clothes fit. I didn't have much time to properly prepare them, but I hope they are also to your liking." She spoke as though we were married... It was nice but I still did not feel comfortable yet. Especially not in the presence of this snow maiden. But luckily, she wasn't going to stick around while I did my... business.

"You take your time in the bath and once you're dressed, just walk outside your room, turn left and go up that staircase. I'll be with Maester Luwin in the tower. Then I'll show you around the Keep." And with one last smile, she gracefully exited the room, closing the door behind her. I sighed and supposed I should just do as she says. Besides, I wanted a hot bath and those clothes looked a lot more nicer than the rags I was in.

* * *

I looked at myself in the small mirror sitting in my new room. The clothes fit perfectly and I was mildly surprised she knew exactly what measurements I was. Or had she guessed? Both were equally impressive. But, I didn't have time to admire myself or the fantastic job she did with my clothes. Calla was expecting me so that she could give me a tour of the Keep.

I opened my door and walked out into the empty corridor. Was I in a section where no one else resided? Or were people just busy somewhere else? I shrugged to myself and turned left, instantly finding the winding staircase at the end of the corridor. As I made my way up it, I found myself still consumed with thoughts of this dark haired beauty. She was too young for marriage, but one day she would be a proper Lady and would be expected to marry a highborn Lord. Especially since she was the eldest Stark. I didn't really want her to get married. Unless, of course, she married someone like... me?

_Gah! What a stupid thought... No one would ever consent to letting me marry a girl like her... _

_But, I'm the heir to the Iron Islands... Lord Stark would have to accept a match like that! _

_But we're far to young to be talking of marriage yet... _

_So, I'll just get in her good graces and then the day will come when I ask for her hand and she'll readily accept because of how close we'll be! It's perfect!_

Pleased with my own plan, I walked up the last few stairs with a grin spread across my face. I knocked a few times on the door, expecting to be greeted by Calla, but instead it was an old, balding man wearing maester robes. This must be the Luwin guy she said she would be with. He looked slightly surprised by my appearance but gave me a small smile and told me,

"Ah, young Theon Greyjoy. Yes, yes, Calla told me you would be coming up here to find you. Come, she's back this way." He led me through tables of mysterious plants and herbs I didn't know until we were in a section filled with nothing but books. Lord Stark had said his eldest daughter was very much a studious individual so I suppose it was no surprise she was back here.

And there, sitting at a huge table coated in huge, old-looking books sat my future bride. She was intently writing and didn't even seem to notice my arrival yet. Maester Luwin saw the look I was giving her and leaned down to tell me,

"Calla is my best copier. Her penmanship rivals mine, even at such a young age. And she is quite good at what she does. I allow her to do this for a few hours everyday, and she enjoys reading the books at the same time." So Lord Stark was right. She was very interested in her studies and especially in books. I continued to stare at her for several moments until she looked up to the book in front of her and my eyes finally caught hers. She put her pen down and stood up, stretching as she did.

When she approached me, her trademark smile was back in place as she handed the maester several sheets of paper.

"These are what I've done today, Maester Luwin. I'll be back tomorrow to finish up this book." He chuckled and nodded as she proceeded to lead me by my arm out of the tower. I was secretly glad to finally have this alone time with her, until she took me to the kitchens. Loads of cooks and stewards were rushing around but she paid no mind to them as she hopped onto a stool and indicated I sit at the one next to her.

"What are we doing in the kitchens?" I asked somewhat loudly. I could barely hear myself over the crowd of people talking in the background.

"I thought you might be hungry after all this time." Her voice was visible to me even though it sounded like bells chiming in the wind. But she was right, I was getting pretty hungry.

As she beckoned curious cooks over, she stared having them load up a plate of food for me. Most of it was meat but there were a few fruits and sweets as well. I thanked all of them as I stared digging into it and it took me several bites to realize that Calla wasn't eating. I turned and looked at her in confusion, swallowing the food in my mouth so I could speak.

"Why aren't you eating too?" She gave me a small giggle and told me that she had already eaten before I arrived and so she wasn't very hungry yet. But I pushed a few of my sweets towards her.

"Here. It doesn't seem very proper of me to eat without offering a lady some as well." Her eyes looked surprised but she resigned with a bite of a tart. And so we sat there, munching quietly on our food while we watched the different people rush from each corner of the room to out the doors and back again. It was actually nice, despite the noise.

When I was finally finished, she pushed herself off the stool and I followed suit, looking to her to see what we would do next. She grasped my arm again and led me out of the busy kitchen until we reached an outside area. I could make out two figures carrying little wooden swords and a bigger man instructing them how to use them.

"There's Jon and Robb." I looked to the girl and saw a warm smile upon her face again. It looks like this is the smile she reserves her family and only family...

"They're learning how to sword fight at such a young age?" I was shocked because I hadn't started training until I was six or seven. These boys were only four and five.

"Yes. They insisted and Father decided to let them have a go. Besides, it's better when they practice with each other. They're close to the same age and height that it makes for a fair duel." I could only nod my head. It made perfect sense, even though one of them was only a baseborn lad. I wanted to ask Calla about it, but I still didn't feel right asking about something like that. Maybe they just included him in the family because his mother died and Lord Stark felt bad? That sounded like a good reason.

"Theon..." I quickly looked to Calla, nervousness playing in my eyes. Why did she say my name like that? I choked back a response and only starred dumbly at her.

"Um... Do you like it here? Do you think we could ever be your family now that you're here?" I was shocked but the look on her face told me she was serious and wanted an answer. But then I thought... Did she only want me to be here family? Another brother to add to the other two?

"Well, yeah. It's really nice here... You're really nice... I think I wouldn't mind being part of this family-"

"Really? You mean it!" Her excitement caught me off guard but it was adorable. I gave her a nod and she hugged me around my torso tightly. I almost fainted like a bloody girl... She was really warm and soft.

"You should go play with Jon and Robb too. They've wanted to meet you, but they're too shy to do another about it." And then she was shoving me off towards the two younger boys looking at us in awe. And I did as I was told. I figured it wouldn't hurt me to make friends with my future brothers.

* * *

**So Theon wants to marry our little she-wolf? That's adorable. Too bad they're only little kids and eventually they'll have to grow up. **

**Next chapter will be a time jump and Theon will be fifteen, Calla will be twelve, Jon/Robb will be ten, Sansa will be seven, Ayra will be five, and Bran will be three. Rickon won't be born just yet but Catelyn may be pregnant soon with him. In that chapter, Theon will have been away for a year, having visited Lord Stark's bannermen. And his return will be that chapter. And he may even start pestering Ned about marriage for his eldest daughter~**

**Leave me helpful reviews you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3: Proposal

**Sorry for the little hiatus I put this story on but I really wanted to get the next chapter of Black King out before I returned to this story. It's my main story after all and usually the majority of my ideas revolve around it. So I had to write it down before I lost it. **

**Anywho, time for a little time jump which I stated at the end of the last chapter. Theon is returning with Lord Stark and he's going to see his lady love once again. But this time, she'll be an official lady. And maybe he's going to start pestering poor old Ned for the chance to marry his eldest daughter. You'll have to read to find out!**

**Thanks for reading and please take the time to review!**

* * *

**Theon POV**

Riding home to Winterfell had left me feeling overly nervous. I had been away for a little over a year and I was finally getting to return for good. But I couldn't stop those damn feelings that were raging inside of me. I was going to see Calla again and from the rumors we heard, she was a proper lady now.

I remembered when I first left with Lord Stark she had been in an open rebellion against having a septa and having to do woman's work. She had always preferred being around the boys than any girls. If it wasn't for her growing beauty, she probably could have been a boy. She rode a horse better than anyone in the entire castle, she despised having her hair braided, and I doubted she had the patience to sit and do needle work like most girls her age.

I couldn't believe the rumors but I suppose I would have to see it to believe it. Lord Stark often whispered to himself that she truly was the Lady Lyanna reborn because their personalities seemed so in tune with one another. That would explain why he always looked so forlorn whenever he was around Calla.

As we reached the gates, my heart felt as though it would beat straight out of my chest. I was a man now and if these rumors about Calla were true, she would be a proper woman by now. I could finally ask her father for her hand and be together with my new lady love. However, I was blissfully unaware at how far these changes would resonate with her.

* * *

Lady Stark stood dutifully outside the castle, waiting on her husband with their new son, Brandon, resting in her arms. Little Sansa and Arya were wrapped around their mother's leg and cloak while our horses appeared.

They all readily greeted us but even though I was friendly with them, I was more interested in the whereabouts of the eldest Stark. And for that matter, her other brothers. The three of them were no where to be found and I couldn't help but worry. I looked to Lord Stark as he dismounted and went to properly greet his wife. As I watched them, I noticed Lady Stark lean in to whisper in my Lord's ear and I managed to catch,

"...Calla... Robb... haven't returned... chastise them later... told her NOT to..." I had no idea what happened except for the fact Calla was missing with Robb and probably Jon. Lady Stark didn't say but she also hated everything about Jon since he was proof of her husband's disloyalty to her. But knowing Snow, he was more than likely following Calla wherever she went. He's done it since he was child.

While I was lost in my thoughts, I failed to notice the sounds of horses riding in from the north of us. And sure enough, straight out of the woods came three snow covered riders carrying assorted birds and small animals on the backs of the steeds. I quickly noticed Robb and Jon's grinning faces as they trailed behind the lead rider. And when I turned my attention to the leader, my breathe caught in my throat. I would know that thick dark hair anywhere. And those gleaming blue/grey eyes mixed with that ferocious smile; She was truly a maiden worth loving.

Clearly Lord and Lady Stark did not share my opinion though. They looked furious and as soon as Robb noticed his angry parents, his smile quickly faded into a look of dread. As did Jon when he too noticed the sight in front of them. Calla, however, continued her euphoric smile while she urged her horse over to her parents.

"Welcome home Father. I trust your bannermen are well?" She spoke like a true lady but her disheveled appearance and dead rabbits on the back of her saddle spoke otherwise. Lady Stark narrowed her eyes before turning to her husband.

"You see? The septa's tell me she is a perfect lady! Nothing to worry about from that girl, she'll make a fine woman to a good husband in a few years. And then I come outside and find this! This isn't the first time this has happened Ned and I guarantee it will not be the last unless you do something about this... unladylike behavior!" Calla continued to smile but it was a look of innocence instead of happiness. When her father turned to address her, he said,

"Do you have an explanation for this Calla?" She nodded her head politely whilst Robb and Jon continued to look terrified. Her voice was still pleasurable to the ear and especially mine when she spoke,

"We were hunting for animals to eat for tonight's feast. The cook's mentioned we did not have enough meat since most of our hunter's were in your party, I told Robb and Jon to come with me and to bring their bow and arrows. If anything it is entirely my fault Father, and I apologize for making you and Mother worry." Every word out of her mouth was so precise that I wanted to believe it. But that mischievous glint in her eyes told me otherwise. That and the look of shook written across Robb and Jon's faces.

But it seemed Lord Stark was willing to accept her reasoning and apology because he walked forward, lifted his daughter off her saddle and presented her with a fatherly embrace. Lady Stark still did not look pleased though so I suppose when Lord Stark told his daughter that they would talk about it later, it was only to appease his wife.

Somehow the other boy's managed to avoid punishment since it seemed Calla was taking the front of the blame. But what could her parent's do to her? Make her give up horseback riding for a day? I laughed internally as I dismounted, wanting to greet Calla as soon as possible. While her parents and youngest siblings went into the Keep, I was left alone with the two eldest Starks and Jon Snow.

"Quite an entrance you made there Calla. I'm surprised your lady mother didn't have a fainting spell." Her icy gaze looked at me curiously while Robb chuckled loudly.

"Didn't you hear Theon? It's _Lady Calla_ now. She's been properly inducted into the, what was it Jon? Wiles of womanhood?" He was choking on his own laughter but Jon looked fearfully at Calla. She was surprisingly quiet and was eyeing her brother with a look of contempt. When he finally managed to calm himself down and look up at his sister, he too was quiet and bowed his head submissively at her steady gaze.

"Pay no attention to my brother Theon. He forgets himself when he finds something _oh so funny." _She spoke the last few words with a sudden coldness that chilled me to the core. Was this what happens when a loving girl turns into a woman?

"Sorry Calla..." Robb looked truly sorry that he had brought it up and I found myself wondering about it. What was so bad about Calla being a woman now? Why did she openly despise the truth of being a lady?

But my lady merely shrugged her shoulders and walked off to the entrance of the castle. I looked at the brother's questioningly and they both gave a sigh before Jon told me,

"She only did this to make Lord and Lady Stark happy. She doesn't really like being a Lady-" But he was quickly interrupted by Robb,

"Especially since Mother keeps telling her she'll soon be wedded to some highborn. That's the last thing Calla wanted." Jon looked sadly at the footsteps his sister had left in her departure.

"To be forced from her home with some man she will hardly know..." Both of them looked at each other before looking back to me. I knew that Calla would have to be married off eventually and probably to someone not located in the North, but I didn't know they were going to start looking for suitors this early!

I was frantic, and I found myself running past Robb and Jon, ignoring their cries as they called out for me. I needed to get to Lord Stark immediately. I had to let him know that I could be a marriage candidate. I needed him to know that out of everyone he will throw at Calla, she would choose me over them because she will have already known me for half of her life!

When I finally reached his room, I knocked swiftly, praying to whatever Gods there were that he was in there and alone. Thankfully they answered because when he opened the door, he was the only one there. He must have been unpacking I realized stupidly.

"Theon? What did you need?" I choked back my nervousness and wanted to get straight to the point.

"Lord Stark, I have been your ward for six years now but I am also the only heir of the Iron Islands. The Greyjoys and Starks need an alliance and I have come to ask for your eldest daughters hand in marriage. She is a lady now and I feel as though it is the right time to announce my interest in her." I was out of breathe by the end of it and I was only hoping he would not scoff at me. Please, let him at least consider it!

"...Well, this is quite a shock Theon, but you do have a point. The Greyjoys and Starks do need ties to one another and seeing as you already have an interest for Calla, I will gladly include your name with the others I have been gathering as future marriage candidates. However, I will not be presenting these names to her for a few more years. I am hoping she will come to me herself with names of her own choosing." And with that, I was ushered out of the room and left standing in the hallway. Feeling as though a weight had just been lifted off my chest.

He was going to consider me... I could possibly marry my snow maiden in the not so distant future! Oh Gods, I wanted to tell her but I settled for the excitement of one day that Lord Stark would consider me. I didn't need anymore turmoil by waiting to see if Calla herself would consider me.

But then again... Lord Stark did say it would be a few years before he told his daughter about the candidates he had in place for her. I supposed I would just have to wait patiently until then. But, why wouldn't she choose me? I was Theon Greyjoy!

* * *

**So Theon finally asked! Little does he know that he is in competition with some big and powerful names! But you'll find out those in the next chapter when we begin Calla's POV and she'll be issued a list of men she will be able to choose from as her future husband. **

**Yes, it will be another time jump. It will be a few months before the start of Game of Thrones and our heroine will be sixteen. Theon will be nineteen, Robb/Jon will be fourteen, Sansa will be eleven, Arya will be nine, Bran will be seven, and Rickon will be four. **

**As always, leave me some nice/helpful reviews and I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4: The List

**Let's get back to business guys!**

**As we get closer to the start of Game of Thrones within our story our heroine is going to start making some hard decisions. Especially since she is now a maid of six and ten. In this chapter, her father with finally present her with some highborn "bachelors" that she can choose from. How will she feel when she reads each individual name? **

**Let's find out in our first chapter from Calla's POV!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Calla POV**

My throat felt awfully dry as I stood in my Father's heated study. There was water on the stand next to me but I was too consumed with dread to reach over and grab a cup. This was the day I had been expecting since I was young but I hadn't realized how terrifying it would actually be.

I was brought here to review all the eligible highborn men that have either asked for my hand or ones that my Father was willing to offer me too. Depending, of course, on how I felt about them. He looked apologetically at me while he sat behind his desk but it did not make me forgive him. I was furious as well as fearful. This was because of our "duty" I thought bitterly. Why couldn't I just be free?

I had recently turned six and ten and my parents decided it was time for me to finally marry. At least I looked as old as I should. With my dark hair hanging to my waist, a voluptuous body, and my dress feeling tight in all the right places, the whispers of my resemblance to my late Aunt Lyanna had only grown in these past few years. Except for the eyes, I thought angrily. It was the same everyday. Only I was forced to endure it. Mother told me it was "unladylike" to rebuff the "compliments" of how I was the Lady Lyanna reborn.

_Idiots. The lot of them. _

But I was brought back to my current situation when my Father asked me to sit. I found the will power to move my legs and I sat rigidly in the wooden chair. I couldn't relax and there was why. That piece of parchment that had the names of men all over the Seven Kingdoms. One of which could possibly be my future husband...

I stared blankly but my emotions must have shown through my eyes because when I looked up, Father looked pained. I knew he did not like forcing me into this anymore than I enjoyed being forced. But he slid the paper across the desk so that I could look upon it. I swallowed once and let my eyes wander down to the first name at the top of the list.

_Lord Walder Frey_

I looked up at my Father to see it he was joking. But the seriousness in his eyes told me that it was no laughing matter. I looked back down and I couldn't contain myself as the look of disgust appeared across my face. He was old enough to be my grandfather, already had multiple children AND bastards, and what would I be? Wife number eight? I shook my head and moved down to look at the next name.

_Prince Oberyn Martell_

Huh... He wasn't as bad as Walder Frey but he still had bastards in the double digits. From his reputation though, he was apparently a very skilled fighter, highly intelligent, and quite the charmer. But he was still a little too old for my tastes and his... activities were all too much for me. I continued down, not even bothering to show any indication of this one to my Father. Oberyn Martell would be a last ditch choice if the rest were as bad as Walder Frey.

_Willas Tyrell_

The cripple heir to HighGarden? I've heard he was very bright and studious, plus he was a renowned breeder. His dogs and hawks were famous even in the North. But many spoke of how weak he can be when it comes to certain subjects. He would be another last resort if none of the others were promising.

_Tyrion Lannister_

Gah... The Imp? I wasn't sure if my Father was kidding now or not. Why would I wish to marry the son Lord Tywin openly despised? Sure, he was equally as bright as Willas but his family was less than desirable and I didn't even know if he could ever conceive a child with me. The thought of that only sent shivers down my spine as I looked at the next name.

_Lancel Lannister_

The world would have to be ending before I ever lowered myself to marry some nobody even if he was from an influential family. Next...

_Lord Roose Bolton_

Finally, one of my Father's bannermen. I was wondering when they would start appearing. Bolton lost his wife to a fever and his only heir had recently died... I suppose he wouldn't be a horrible choice except for the age of course. And I would be close to home...

_Harrion Karstark_

Lord Rickard's eldest and heir. Another member of my Father's bannermen. I expected them to ask for my hand; it joined our houses and gave us and them stronger alliances.

_Jon Umber_

The Greatjon's eldest son and heir. He was preferable since he was closer to my own age but still... I was apprehensive about this whole process altogether.

_Brandon Tallhart_

Heir to Torrhen's Square and another child of my Father's bannermen. He was a few years younger than me, but he was an heir nonetheless. I was at least grateful that these Lord's had the wits to offer their eldest sons and heirs. Anything less would be seen as slight to my Lord Father.

_Theon Greyjoy_

I... What? Theon? Would he really ask for my hand? Or was this my Father's idea of trying to join the Starks with the Greyjoys? Theon was the heir now so I could understand why but he... he's like another one of my brother's... Would he truly enjoy being married to me? He was always staring at me but he had always done that, ever since we first met. I would have to think about this one...

_Lord Stannis Baratheon_

I almost choked on my own saliva. I knew I wouldn't get through this list without seeing one of the Baratheon brothers. It was cruel really, for me at least. I was glad their were no longer any Targaryean's in Westeros. Otherwise I might have been dying during another rebellion caused by idiotic men. I scoffed at the idea of it all and moved to the final name.

_Prince Joffrey Baratheon_

The Crown Prince? I had heard rumors of the boy who was closer to my sister Sansa's age than my own. None of it was good. He was a coward who hid in his Mother's skirts some of the men would tell me. But he was also spoiled and ignorant. I despised the thought of him. Being a future Queen was pointless if the King was an imbecile. I would never consent to that betrothal, even if the King himself commanded me.

I finally looked up to my Father as he sat, still watching me carefully. I did not want this discussion but I knew I wasn't leaving without at least telling him I would consider it.

_And them..._ I thought regretfully.

"Calla... I know this isn't what you had in mind but it is necessary. I cannot just allow you to stay a maiden forever. As my eldest you are expected to marry a highborn of equal stature to yourself. A Prince, a Lord, an heir, or a member of an influential family. That is who I gathered for you. I denied every request that was not befitting of you, if that is any consolation..." He spoke softly, clearly not wanting to upset me.

"I appreciate that, Father. But some of these men are... repulsing..." I wanted to speak honestly but I could tell that my father already knew exactly how I would feel about certain men on this list. But he had a duty to make me at least consider them.

"Which would you consider at the very least?" I looked back down to the list and tried thinking rationally. Who would I wish to spend the rest of my life with?

"I could consider your bannermen heirs easily-" But I was stopped by my Father's raised hand.

"Those are for their sake Calla. They personally requested I add them to this list but I would much rather see you consider a Lord or Prince, for that matter. Someone who could better your own status." I attempted to cover my panic with another glance down.

"Oh... well..." I only saw three official Lords on the list. Walder Frey, Roose Bolton, and Stannis Baratheon. I might as well go for the least repulsing out of the lot...

"Stannis Baratheon is the one I would prefer out of the three Lord's on this list..." I could see my Father nod his head in agreement but he wasn't going to stop there.

"What about Prince Joffrey? If you married him you could be Queen one day Calla."

"No, I have no need for that. Besides, he's closer to Sansa's age and she's smitten with him anyways." I didn't even know if she liked the Prince at all but I had to get out of this conversation. I didn't want to marry the Crown Prince. My Father sighed deeply while he retained a troubled look on his face.

"What are you not telling me Father?" I could always guess when he was holding something from me. He always had the same look.

"The reason I asked you to consider the Crown Prince is because I recieved a letter this morning from his Majesty, King Robert Baratheon. His Hand, my old mentor Jon Arryn, has passed. He is traveling here with his wife, children, and guard to formally ask me to be the new Hand of the King."

"That is wonderful news Father-" I was cut short, yet again.

"And he included in his letter that he wanted to join our houses like we should have done when he was betrothed to my sister... He offered his eldest son and brother, Stannis. If you truly do not wish to marry either of those two, then I pray you make a decision before his Grace arrives in a month... Otherwise he will see to it that you are married to one or the other."

_Seven Hells..._

* * *

**So Calla has a month to decide who to marry? Uh Oh... What do you guys think of her options? I would obviously be going for Oberyn Martell or Willas Tyrell but I'm not Calla so we'll just have to wait and see who she decides in the next chapter!**

**I'm obviously changing a few things up and the next big one is that Stannis is getting dragged to Winterfell on the orders of Robert. So he'll be joining in all the fun! Isn't that exciting? Well not for him...**

**I'll see you guys soon as we get ready to start off from where Game of Thrones begin!**


	5. Chapter 5: First Impressions

**I've been slacking. I know. But I'm still working on these stories so don't give up on me just yet! Updates may be a little slower than usual but I'll still be getting chapters out whenever I can. **

**In this chapter, the King's coming to Winterfell and Calla has an important decision to make. One that is going to change her entire future. She can either accept or deny until she's ordered to accept. What a life, right?**

**As per usual, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Calla POV**

A month. That was all I had and that blasted month had already come and gone. The King was barely a day away and I still had no bloody idea what I was going to do. My options weren't looking very good. If I didn't choose a "worthy husband" before the King arrived, he'd force me to either marry his eldest son or his brother.

I thought long and hard of my choices. I couldn't marry one of my father's bannermen or one of their heirs, the King would take it as an insult. He's offering me a Prince or a Lord and so I had to choose a Prince or a Lord.

Oberyn Martell was out. There was no way I would move to Dorne, which was on the opposite end of Westeros from my home. I was accustomed to snow and ice and cold. Dorne was nothing but heat and fire and sand. I couldn't force myself to live there even if the man was a Prince.

As was Willas Tyrell. I had nothing against him personally, but Highgarden was almost as far away as Dorne. I would at least want some comfort that I could be close to my family when I marry a man.

I would have to be insane to accept Walder Frey or the Lannisters. It was a literal case of "over my dead body".

That left only... Theon. He wasn't the worst option, and he was an heir to a Lord. And his Father was old, almost as old as Hoster Tully and Walder Frey. He wouldn't live much longer and then Theon would be allowed to go home and take his place as Lord of Iron Islands. And when he did, he could possibly take me with him... The Iron Islands were next to the Riverlands, which were Mother's homelands. And the Riverlands were right below the North. I could be close to home...

But how did I feel about him? He's always been like a brother to me, ever since the day when Father brought him home. He looked scared and nervous and all I had wanted to do was make him feel like he was family. I had done that, hadn't I? But... Is he my only chance at freedom from the Baratheon's? It would seem so...

I didn't want to think of the matter any longer but I still had not made a decision and the King was nearing Winterfell. I could hear the whispers from the servants and the hushed voices of the guards. I was secretly glad that no one other than my Father and I knew of this predicament I was in. My Lady Mother did not even know about the King's letter and I wasn't out to tell her either.

I was alone. And I had to make a decision that will take away my freedom or ruin my life. I was dreading either.

* * *

I stood outside of the Keep, nestled in between Robb and Sansa. The King and his entourage were outside of our gates and now we all had a duty to welcome him. I couldn't stop myself from shivering, even though I was wrapped in my warmest grey cloak. I knew it wasn't from the cold, but from the anticipation and nervousness.

Robert Baratheon had started a war over my aunt Lyanna and I looked just like her. I couldn't take that pressure and that unease as I continued to stand there. Robb looked down at me in question but I ignored his gaze. I was too focused on the gate. I was too worried about who was coming through the gate.

And soon enough, there they came. The guards carrying the sigils of House Baratheon and Lannister were first, followed by a few Kingsguard members. Then there was the Crown Prince, Joffrey Baratheon trailed by his personal shield, Sandor Clegane. Gah, he looked arrogant, even from where I was standing. I could see out of the corner of my eye the look of contempt Robb held for the prince as well. But when I looked to my right, my sister was nothing but smiles and adoring eyes for the prince.

When I looked back to the boy, I could tell that his eyes had clearly been attempting to meet mine. He gave me a small smirk with those fat lips of his before urging his horse to a stop. I felt Robb tense next to me and noticed that his look of contempt was now a glare. I tried not to mirror it.

Then there was the royal carriage, carrying the Queen and her two youngest. It was large and extravagant. Too flashy for the neutral colors of the North. I immediately detested it for invading my home with its gaudiness. But following it were the Queen and King's brothers.

Ser Jaime Lannister was first, his golden armor looked magnificent but it, just like the Queen's carriage, did not belong in the North. It didn't belong in my home. They didn't belong in my home...

He was followed by the King's brother, Lord Stannis Baratheon. My first impression was that the man was naturally grumpy. He had a scowl that looked like it belonged on a face like his. His eyes were hard and everything about him spoke authority and no nonsense. He wasn't homely, far from it, but his expression and attitude made him less than desirable. But I supposed he was a far better candidate than that brat of a prince.

And there was the King... He was nothing like Father's stories often made him out to be. That man had been huge, yes, but not in girth. That man had been pure muscle and strength. This man was, for lack of a better word, fat. I pitied the poor steed beneath the monarch. But when I looked back up to the man, I noticed his thick black hair on his head and face. I tried to stifle my laughter when I realized that the beard was meant to hide his many chins. Needless to say, it failed.

When he finally reached the center courtyard, his servants helped his dismount. He straightened himself and walked over to where my Father was standing beside of Robb. They looked at each other for a few moments before the King announced,

"You got fat." We all held our breath, wondering exactly what was going on. But suddenly the King bellowed in laughter, making everyone jump in surprise. He embraced my Father and told him that it was good to see him again. At least the King wasn't a complete horse's arse...

He greeted my Mother and little Rickon, before moving back down the line to see Robb. Even though I was older, Robb was heir. So it was customary that he stand before me. He was taller anyways, or so he jested. The King shook hands with him, pleased with my brother, who had been honorably named after him.

And then he looked at me. I curtsied low and gracefully, just like I had practiced since I was a girl. I probably said something along the lines of, "Your Grace," since that was what I had beaten into my brain since Mother first forced a septa onto me. Like it or not, I was a lady, a woman, and I had to at least pretend.

I straightened myself and looked up to see the shock written across the King's face. It was like reading another book in Maester Luwin's collection. There was the shock, spreading to recognition, and then to pain. Gods help me... I looked just like his lost lady love. What was I to do?

"Lyanna..." It was barely a whisper, but I caught it when the icy wind pulled it towards me. Lyanna. Lyanna. Lyanna. That was all I ever heard from the moment I could comprehend what they were saying. I wasn't Lyanna. I would never be Lyanna.

"Calla." I corrected politely. I couldn't let myself get angry. Not in front of a King. Not with Father watching my every move. I saw the uncertainty pass over the man's face when I spoke my name. I figured it was another invitation to speak, and so I did.

"My name is Calla, your Grace." That seemed to bring him back to awareness as he briefly nodded. He reached down and grasped my gloved hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it like all highborn men do, before averting his eyes to Sansa. He muttered something about her being pretty before going to Arya and Bran.

My mind was still reeling over my first contact with Robert Baratheon. I expected a reaction like that, but I still hadn't been prepared for it. I looked up and noticed the Queen stepping out of her carriage. She was beautiful, yes, but there was something about her that made me instinctively distrust her. And I never went against my gut feeling. Especially when her emerald eyes met my icy gaze and I was greeted with a very, very menacing glare.

_First impressions were often correct._

* * *

**Uh oh... Cersei doesn't like Calla, and with good reason. She resembles her husband's dead lover and her eldest son might be married off to her. Seems like somethings going to happen and soon, between these two beauties. **

**With my changes, yes, Stannis wife is going to be dead. But he's still going to have Shireen. We'll get into that more in the next few chapters. He's also supposedly around 34 in the books? I'm keeping his age the same. As is Joffrey's current age of 13. I hope that clears up a few questions. **

**I'll still be working on this but my focus is returning more to The Black King now that I'm really starting to get into it, so updates on this story may be a little slow unless I find myself with a lot more free time. **

**Please keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6: Iron and Ice

**I apologize for ignoring this story, but I did warn you guys that it was more of a secondary story. And it's not going to be near as long as The Black King. I'm estimating at least 50 chapters for it and maybe 20-ish for this one. **

**I spent the time writing this chapter listening to the song "Marry You" by Bruno Mars. So if you want a little mood music while reading, that would be a good song for what's about to happen in certain parts of this chapter XD**

**As always, enjoy! **

* * *

**Calla POV**

Father expected us all to attend the feast tonight in honor of the King and his horde, but we hadn't seen Father since the fat man dragged him down into the crypts to look at my dead aunt. I was honestly surprised, he could have easily had just looked at me. But I was still bitter at the fact he had addressed me as Lyanna in front of my family and people. It was hard enough listening to THEIR whispering and now these Southerners waltz into my home and humiliate me all over again.

I let out a sigh before standing from the chair I had kept permanently next to my window. The room I had chosen when I was younger overlooked the godswood and it gave me peace in my now turmoil filled life. I was also left to my thoughts. It was always quiet. Until it was abruptly interrupted by a sharp knock echoing from my door.

"If you've got questions about the feast go ask my Mother." I figured it was another steward. They were the only ones who knocked since my family members just walked in. I had never bothered to lock my doors anyways. Who was possibly going to bother me?

"I don't have questions about the feast, my lady." I knew that voice. It was Theon. I walked to the door and pulled it open. There he stood, all six feet of him. The more I thought of my marriage options, the more I thought Theon wasn't bad to look at. He was dark and handsome, like Jon, but while Jon was quiet, Theon was arrogant. Jon was cool, Theon was cocky. And he was too much like another brother...

"What did you need then?" I put on a polite facade whenever I was upset. I had to, I was a "lady". He frowned slightly and asked,

"I was wondering if you were alright after what happened earlier in the courtyard. We all knew what the King would do but we didn't expect him to do it to your face... And I know how much you hate being related back to your aunt." So he was concerned for me? It was mildly touching but my mind was still spinning with thoughts of marriage.

_"_Yes Theon, I'm well enough. It wasn't meant to be a slight, his Grace was just surprised by how much I do resemble my late aunt." I told myself that, but it felt wrong as I spoke the words. It didn't sound right.

"Calla... you're a lady, and you don't have to go through this alone. I'm be here for you if you need to talk about it." Is that what he thought I needed? Would talking about it make the subject of marriage go away? Would talking about it save me from the clutches of men wanting the body of my dead aunt? Would it save me from myself?

In that moment... I realized I could never marry Theon. He had an opinion of me that was not correct. He thought of me in a way that was not truly me. He may be in love with the thought of marrying me, but he was not truly in love with ME.

_My worst fear was being married to someone who would never understand me. Who would expect me to be a dutiful, obedient little wife. _

"There is nothing to talk of at this point Theon. Now, if you will excuse me, I'd like to visit the godswood before the feast." I moved to walk past him when I noticed him nodding slightly. I inquired over my shoulder and he turned to give me his usual cocky grin.

"You Starks have got to get strength from somewhere, eh? Why not a bunch of trees?" He laughed to himself while I managed a small smile before exiting the room. I heard his laughter all the way down the corridors.

* * *

The snow had just started to fall again and the area around the godswood looked pure, as it should. It was probably my favorite place in the Keep, next to the stables. When I sat down on the stone bench, I closed my eyes, letting my thoughts slip away. I prayed to the Gods, the Old Gods. I needed strength and courage for what I was going to do tonight. And I prayed for my freedom. One day, I wished to be free. Just like the birds in the sky, the shadow cats of the forests, and the wolves of the North.

When I finished my prayer, I felt something wet pressing against my uncovered wrist. At first I thought it had begun to snow again, but when I opened my eyes, I saw my enchanting little direwolf, Dusk. His coat was a mix of grey and black, making him look like the sky after the sun disappears at night, inspiring me with his name. He was the smartest of the direwolves that my father and brothers brought home with them a few days ago and he always seemed to know where I was. I smiled at my pup before his ears perked up and stared straight at the door leading to the Keep.

A man was standing there, and when he stepped into view, I could see that it was the King's brother, Stannis Baratheon. What was he doing out here? He didn't have the pray in a godswood since he didn't follow ANY god, let alone any of the northern Gods. As he stepped closer to us, I noticed that Dusk wasn't reacting to him like he usually did with strangers. He wasn't growling or scooting closer to me. Instead he looked absolutely calm as I ran my hand over top of his head.

"Lady Calla," he acknowledged me politely, but I could hear the firm tone of his voice. I often heard it in my own father's voice. I found his intense, dark blue eyes focusing on me, scrutinizing me, like he was assessing merchandise of some sort. I waited for him to either look disappointed or pleased, but neither came. He just continued to look indifferent. I was secretly pleased, since most men would sneak at least one glance to my womanly body, even if it was covered up by furs and wool. His eyes never left my eyes though.

"Lord Stannis." I suppose we had both suffered enough through that brief and strange silence. But we were sizing each other up, not as enemies, but in mutual respect. When he finally stood in front of me, I could see the awkward way he stood. It wasn't like earlier today, I noticed. He was tense right now, and... nervous? He continued to stand, looking at me, until it dawned on me that he was waiting for an invitation to sit.

"Would you like to join me, my lord?" I tilted my head slightly when I ask, and I noticed the slight gulp he made before nodding and gingerly placing himself on the other half of the bench. Our bodies were close enough to feel each other's heat, and our knees were practically touching. He kept his hands on his knees while I kept one on my lap and one on top of Dusk.

"How are you enjoying the northern weather?" That was a neutral topic to start with. Everyone always had an opinion of the weather, everyone. Except apparently Lord Stannis.

"It's too cold." No elaboration, no explanation. Just a blunt statement. I found myself slightly irked, and didn't bother holding back my next thought from becoming a spoken question.

"Then why are you here?" I made the single statement sound ice cold. But I didn't shudder, because I was _made _of ice, _born _of ice. Lord Stannis didn't seem to care either. He even nodded appreciatively, as though this was exactly what he wanted to talk about.

"My brother commanded me. I am less than pleased to be here, my lady, know this right now. If I could, I would leave immediately, but I cannot." His bluntness was strangely... refreshing. I was so used to people covering everything they said in honey. It was too sweet and sickening. But this man was like throwing water on a burning flame; it was all at once, there was no stopping it, and it destroyed the fire.

"At least you are honest about it, ser. I don't take offence to it. I do not want you and your Southerners here either." It was bold of me to say, but I would respect his bluntness with my own. He seemed to like it that way, at least. His permanent scowl was more of just a straight line on his face instead of a frown.

"We can agree on the issue of my presence at the very least." His tone was different from usual. It was as though he was trying to convince himself of something, not speak with me.

"I do not mind your presence particularly, my lord. But I do mind the horde that accompanied you here." When I looked over to him, our knees finally touched, and I noticed shocked in his eyes. Whether from the sudden physical contact or my statement, I did not know. Though apparently, it was the latter.

"You do not mind me?" Was he questioning me or himself? I could sense the self doubt inside of him. Maybe no one had ever treated him like this...

"No. Frankly, I find you refreshing. Your bluntness, while harsh and intimating, is still honest and appreciative. No one often talks like you around here, except for Father. But he never uses that tone around my siblings or I." I had the man's full attention again. He was fully staring at me, not giving away much emotion or expression anymore. He was much more harder to read than his brother...

"Very well." I suppose it was the best reply I could receive in this situation, especially with this man. My mind wandered back to my impending nuptials. Though I barely knew him, I would much rather marry Stannis than his nephew. I briefly let a smile play across my face and the hardened man in front of me softened, if only for a brief second, before turning to look back at the forest in front of us.

We remained there, silent, but peaceful. I was lost in thoughts of a possible life with this man, and he seemed to be consumed with thoughts of his own design. Dusk stayed next to me, urging my hand to stay on its rightful place atop his head. But I was thinking of only Stannis. Iron and Ice. Quite a combination...

The wind whipped around us and I felt his scuffling next to me. He really wasn't accustomed to the cold weather. But instead of standing and leaving, he only looked down in mild interest. When I looked down too, I saw what he was so intrigued with.

_Our knees were still touching..._

* * *

**And so the she-wolf is slowly warming up to the stag. God... that sounded like some sappy line out of Twilight. Oh well. So she internally shot down Theon and seems to be leaning more towards Stannis. No big surprise right? **

**I want to take a little time to address a few comments and questions I've gotten about this story:**

**1) Stannis' wife is dead, but he still has Shireen. She's about 8 or 9, I haven't really decided which. We'll learn why later on. **

**2) The Red Woman is not in his service, yet. She will be eventually. **

**3) Davos is off doing important stuff for Stannis. We'll see him later too, along with Shireen. **

**4) Yes, in our day and age, a 34 year old man marrying a 16 year old girl is weird. But in Game of Thrones, it's normal, so relax. Rhaegar Targaryean was 28 when he "kidnapped" Lyanna(15 or 16 at the time), so I don't wanna hear it. **

**5) A few people have mentioned that Calla's birth can't be possible and we'll seriously get to this later, so don't bring it up. There's a whole reason behind it. Make your own theories and guesses, it's entertaining to read. **

**6) Lastly, people questioning why Calla seems like a Mary Sue character. I just want to point out that I'm still figuring out her character myself so that could be a reason and also because most of what we "know" about her, we learned from Theon. And Theon is what I would like to call an unreliable narrator. Especially when he was child. He has his own image of her and that's not necessarily who she truly is. Also, she's always being compared to her dead aunt. That can kind of scar a child emotionally when she isn't expected to be her own person, but someone else. I'm just throwing that out there, but that's just me defending my character. **

**I also want to say that one of my readers, ****Deer-Shifter****, left an awesome review of this story and it's probably the best review I've received on either of my stories. So I just want to thank him for that amazing review and I urge my other readers to look at it. It's pretty insightful and I loved it. **

**Except a new chapter of The Black King before the week is out and I'll get back to this story whenever I can!**


	7. Chapter 7: Betrothal

**Decided to work on this story for a little bit before I go back to The Black King. That chapter is going to be reeeally long and tedious and I want it to be perfect so it'll take me another day or two. So I decided to push a page of this story out in the meantime. **

**We're going to have some more CallaXStannis junk going on and a betrothal will probably be made. But to who? Well you'll have to read to find out, won't you?**

**As per tradition, enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Calla POV**

This was always my least favorite part of having feasts... Getting ready. I was positioned awkwardly on my wooden chair as handmaidens swarmed around me, trying to rake through my thick hair. The brushes were trying their best to remove my hair of tangles and knots but I was left with head pain in the process.

Then there was the tedious process of scrubbing me head to toe in a scalding hot bath, followed by more hair pulling. It was usually followed by having to restrict myself in layers and layers of fabrics that constricted my breathing. The perfumes were put in their rightful places and my hair was pulled into some elaborate hairstyle which I rightfully refused to do tonight. I was going to look natural tonight, with my hair sprayed across my back.

But I think the worst part of the evening will be the stares. The watchful eyes appraising everything I do; when I move, when I eat, when I speak. People crane their necks to see what I have to say. But I know it's only because they're wondering what Lyanna Stark reborn has to say about whatever topic they're discussing.

_Disgusting..._

And tonight will not just be another feast in honor of some knight or Northern lord. Oh no, tonight is a feast for the King and his family. Which I will soon become apart of... At least he has given me the courtesy to choose which of the two I would marry...

Tonight would be my last night as a free maiden. Come morning, I will officially belong to the Baratheon family, in one way or another. My soul ached at the thought of never being a Stark again, but even though I would not be it in name, I will forever be part of them in heart.

_And I would always be a wolf. Always. _

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of my Mother entering the room. She smiled warmly at me, pleased to see me looking like a lady once again. I normally did, but never in this way. And never in fabrics this extravagant.

"You'll be the prettiest maiden there tonight, Calla. No man will refuse you." I hoped she was right, because if I couldn't have one, I would be stuck with the other...

"Thank you Mother. Shall we go? I am most eager to begin tonight's festivities." I had to say it, even though I didn't mean it. She would only chastise me for not trying to enjoy myself in the presence of the King. I only sighed as she nodded and turn to walk back out. But I had made my decision and I would stick by it.

* * *

As I entered the corridor outside of our Great Hall, I saw the two families positioning themselves outside of the doors. The King would be escorting my lady mother while my father would be escorting the Queen. My parents looked tense next to the monarchs, but I figured I would look the same if I had to escort either of them. When I turned around I could see Robb standing nonchalantly next to a nervous Princess Myrcella and an annoyed Arya standing next to a plump looking Prince Tommen.

My eye was caught by my sister Sansa would had been standing in front of the Crown Prince, conversing with him. He turned his head and gave me another smirk. He beckoned me over and I could see the look of hurt in my sister's eyes. All she ever wanted was to marry a golden haired Prince and here was one standing in front of her. But he was more intent on seeing me.

I looked behind the boy prince and spied his uncle standing in the corner, looking as surly as ever. Best make my move now or I would never do it. Taking a deep breath, I moved through the throng of people and as I neared my sister and the prince, I gave the boy a nod of acknowledgement before turning to my sister.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight Sansa. Prince Joffrey will be lucky to have to on his arm as you enter the hall together." I could see her Tully eyes go wide in amazement. I looked over my shoulder and saw the confused look on the fair haired Prince's face but I paid it no mind as I said,

"Now, if you will excuse me, I must go to my own escort." Their eyes, as well as the rest of the eyes in the corridor, turned to look as I walked past the Crown Prince into the corner where Lord Stannis had positioned himself.

When I looked up at him, I could see his eyes were full of shock and his mouth was slightly open, like he had planned on saying something and then decided against it. I touched his arm lightly, pulling him towards the people so that we could stand behind my Father and the Queen. I could see loathing written on her face but my father seemed to be proud of me.

_Good. Because this is my decision. I choose this man. Stannis Baratheon. _

When I looked past my father, I could see happiness for me in my Mother's face and a different array of emotions on the King's... He seemed pleased and yet, jealous at the same time... It was a bizarre combination.

But I was saved from their looks as the doors opened and Lord Stannis offered me his arm. As I took it, I could feel the tension in his body. His face still held a bit of shock in it, but I wasn't exactly sure why. And I didn't have much time to think about it, because we were entering the hall.

I easily spotted Jon who gave me a smile of encouragement and then there was Theon who was staring daggers at the Lord on my arm. Did he know that this was my choice? Jon did, because I had told him, but did Theon know too?

We finally reached the high tables and I took my seat in between Robb and Stannis. I was glad for this, it meant I was further away from any of the other royal family members. While our food was being brought to us, I sneaked a few glances at the still tensed man next to me. I finally decided maybe it was time to break our uncomfortable silence and since Robb wasn't paying any attention, I figured this was a good time to do it.

"Why do you seem so nervous, my lord?" It was the first thing that came to mind and, unfortunately, was the first thing out of my mouth. He looked down at me and seemed to search my eyes for something. Anything really. But then he asked,

"Why did you choose to enter the Hall with me and not my nephew?" I knew it had something to do with this. I suppose many people would not choose the Lord of Dragonstone over the Crown Prince. Except, of course, myself.

"I have made my decision, Lord Stannis. Surely you know what that means." I turned and I could see the shock on his face again. It was subtle, but it was there. Plus his mouth was opening and closing over and over again. It was a dead give away.

"You would choose me for a husband? Why?" Did he really not know?

"Well, you are blunt, yet honest. Honorable, loyal, and a seasoned commander. You are the Lord of Dragonstone which is befitting of my title as eldest daughter of House Stark. And because... you see me as Calla Stark. Not Lyanna Stark." Was that a smile I had just glimpsed? It must have been because now he looked embarrassed.

"If you are... certain... Then I will announce our engagement to my brother and your father immediately." And with that, he stood and walked the steps up to where my parents were supping with the King and Queen. I didn't bother looking at their expressions as the first course was set in front of me. But I could hear the King's laughter and congratulations to his brother. What I did not expect, was for them to announce it to the entire Hall!

"Everyone! Listen up! I have grand news! My brother, Stannis Baratheon, Lord of Dragonstone, has just announced his engagement to Lady Calla Stark, eldest daughter of our gracious host, Eddard Stark!" The room erupted in applause and laughter but I was utterly mortified. Robb was staring at me in shock, as was the rest of my family.

I stood up abruptly, not caring for the stares and laughter any longer, and walked out of the Great Hall. I found myself wandering to the kennels where I knew they locked Dusk up in for the evening. But when I approached it, I could hear footsteps rushing to catch up to me. I turned around, and saw the running form of Theon Greyjoy.

"What do you want Theon? I just came out here to think-" But I was cut off as he wrapped his arms around me and attempted to crush his lips into mine. I leaned away so his lips ended up on my cheek. I tried to push away but he still had his arms around me.

"Calla... I know they forced you into that betrothal... You didn't want to marry a Baratheon... You didn't want to be forced... That's why I wanted you to choose me! Because I love you and you would love me, I just know you would." He was drunk and I was getting agitated.

"No Theon! You don't know anything! I didn't wish to marry a Baratheon or a northern lord or you for that matter! I didn't want to get married AT ALL!" I screamed the last part at him before we were interrupted by a growl coming from behind us. It was Ghost!

"Jon?!" And there he was, my brother, running to us. He took one look at Theon and I before throwing himself at my drunk assailant. They were rolling around on the ground, as I attempted to hold Ghost back. I wanted to punch Theon but I didn't want him to get killed.

"Don't you ever dare to touch my sister again, Greyjoy!" Theon took one look at Jon's glare and my hand on Ghost's collar before bolting back to the Hall. When he was gone, I heard clapping coming from above us. We looked up to see the youngest(and smallest) of the Queen's brothers. Tyrion Lannister.

"Very impressive Snow. You were quite good at playing the dutiful brother, even to your cousin." Jon and I shared a look of surprise before looking back up at the dwarf.

"What? Calla is my sister. Well... half sister, but still sister." I could see the small man roll his eyes, even from down here.

"I don't wish to spoil anything, so I'll let Lord Stark explain everything to you. I suppose he was going to tell you eventually, Lady Calla. I only merely guessed. But I'm quite right whenever I do guess." I shook my head in exasperation. He was nothing but a tiny lion trying to play with me. But I wasn't in the mood for games.

"I'm sure he will. Excuse me, but I have to get back to the Hall." I let go of Ghost and he bounded back to Jon's side. I gave my brother a hug before turning to the Keep. I heard a voice call out something before I left.

"Don't worry about the laughter, my lady. It's not you they are laughing at. It is Lord Stannis."

_Was that suppose to make me feel any better?_

* * *

**Lots and lots of drama in this chapter. What will our poor heroine do? Will she go through with the marriage or suffer the same fate as her aunt?**

**Don't worry, next chapter will involve a wedding and then we'll really start getting things going. Especially whenever we reach the storyline for A Clash of Kings. Because that's going to be really exciting. **

**I hoped you enjoyed and thanks for always taking the time to read my stories!**


	8. Chapter 8: Cersei

**Yup, I know I've ignored this story. So I think we're due for an update, don't you? We're going to pick right up with Calla returning to the Great Hall to face the masses and later we're going to have an interesting conversation between our heroine and Cersei. I know right? I'm so excited. **

**A brief message, many people have asked why Tyrion knows that Jon and Calla are actually cousins. I'll be addressing that eventually but it's seriously not what you guys think. One person has already messaged me and gotten really close to figuring it out. Just be patient, you'll know the truth soon enough. **

**So without further ado, let's get back into the story. As always, enjoy~**

* * *

**Calla POV**

Taking in a deep breathe, I attempted to steady my nerves. I would be walking back into a room of laughters, jeers, and drunken fools. I needed to be calm and collected. I needed to be a lady. I made my decision and I was going to stick by it, regardless of the opinions of others. I will stick by Lord Stannis, Seven knows he needs it...

I pushed open the doors, and walked back into the Hall. I didn't make eye contact with anyone sticking in the isles. They didn't matter to me. There was only person who did matter to me at the moment, and that was my future husband. I had to show him that I wasn't embarrassed, that this didn't bother me. He had to know my strength.

_I am a Stark. I am a wolf. _

When I finally reached my seat, I noticed that my betrothed didn't meet my eyes, and he was repetitively grinding his teeth. Robb looked up at me sympathetically, but I didn't need his pity. I needed this stubborn man next to me to look up and see how I didn't care. To see that I was still willing to marry him, even after this. But he kept his eyes on his dinner for the rest of the evening and didn't say a word. I wasn't much better though.

When the feast finally concluded, I was surprised that when I stood, Lord Stannis stood to. While he still refused to meet my eyes, he did offer me his arm. I realized he at least had the decency to escort me back to my room and so I accepted. I could feel the gazes of my parents as I passed them, and I saw that the Queen still only had a glare for me. But I didn't have time to worry about her... yet.

As the two of us walked through the empty corridors, I figured it was past time that I said something, but apparently Lord Stannis had the same idea, for we both ended up trying to speak at the same time.

"I think I should explain myself-"

"What happened in the Hall was-"

We both stopped, literally and verbally, before turning to finally look at one another. His eyes held something I couldn't quite decipher. Was it regret? Possibly. A few moments were spent in silence before he cleared his throat and gestured for me to continue what I had been trying to say.

"I-... I was just going to say that when I left the Hall, it wasn't because of you. I just don't like having a lot of attention focused on me." He nodded in understanding.

"I apologize for my brother's drunkenness. That was the only reason he felt it necessary to address the entire Hall. I, too, do not like having a large amount of attention on me." This is why I chose this man. He and I were more similar than either of us truly knew.

"Then our engagement still stands?" This seemed to catch him off guard. The shock from earlier reappeared across his face and he nodded sharply.

"I figured you would have changed your mind after what transpired in the Hall. I wouldn't have held it against you." Now it was my turn to be caught off guard. Did he really think I would have abandoned my decision just because some drunken idiots laughed at us?

"Of course not. If I must belong to a Baratheon, then I would much rather it be you." He narrowed his eyes at my statement, but didn't say anything in rebuttal to it. He just offered his arm so that we could continue our course back to my room. And so we did, silently again. Both of us were too absorbed in our own thoughts to continue conversing.

* * *

The next morning, I was awoken by my mother rummaging around my room, looking through my wardrobes like a mad woman. She kept pulling dress after dress out, examining them, making a face, and then throwing them onto a wooden chair. There was already an impressive pile being made, so I had to figure she had been at this for a few minutes.

"Mother... what are you doing?" She looked up at me with a disapproving glare and shook the grey dress in her hands at me.

"Do you have nothing suitable to wear that isn't grey or black?" I sighed and fell back into my pillows. We would be here all day if we were going to have this discussion again. I never did understand her need for me to wear bright, flashy colors. But then again, she didn't understand why I _didn't_ want to wear those types of clothes.

"No, I suppose I do not. Although I may have something brown-" I was cut off by another glare aimed in my direction. Her Tully blue eyes were pretty efficient in silencing people when she wanted them to.

"This is no time for jokes Calla. The Queen has requested a word with you this morning and I will not have you going there looking like... I don't know. That woman just irritates me to no end!" I'd never seen my Mother this wound up, but I suppose since it did involve the Queen, I could understand. I simply sighed and walked to the other wardrobe I kept in my room. I pulled open the door and immediately located the dress I had saved for an occasion such as this.

It was made from a light blue material that could have been considered white in a certain type of light. The bodice was intricately designed with a typical Northern neckline that was flattering yet modest. It hugged my womanly curves properly and easily flowed to the floor. It was tasteful, which was why I liked it. But I had never had a proper opportunity to wear it yet.

My favorite part of it though, was that it made my dark hair stand out strikingly and it brought out the lighter hues of my eyes. A powerful combination which made me look older than my actual age. And it made me look like I was... well... royalty. Appropriate since I was meeting with the Queen herself. And it pleased my Mother, who was absolutely gushing over it.

"Oh Calla! I never knew you owned something like this. It's perfect!" She helped me into it, and spent the rest of the time brushing out my hair and reminding me of how I should act in front of royalty. But she was also warning me about the Queen. How she was a Lannister and how deceiving and power hungry they are.

"Calla... I'm afraid you made Cersei angry when you refused her son in favor of Lord Stannis. Although your father has offered Sansa in place of you, the Queen sees it as a slight that her precious boy is not getting the eldest Stark. You'll be careful, won't you?" I nodded my head, not really knowing what to say. That explains why the Queen doesn't like me so much. But how exactly was I going to handle this?

A knock at my door pulled me out of my thoughts. It was Jory, and he was here to escort me to the chambers that the Queen was currently occupying in our Keep. I took a deep breathe and stood up, letting myself feed off the confidence that this gown was giving me. I looked powerful, and so I was going to have to stand my ground against this lioness.

* * *

I was sitting across from the Queen of Westeros, looking almost as brilliant as she did. I'm fairly certain that only made her angrier since her guards were giving me lust-filled looks. She waved them out of the room with a flick of her hand and settled herself in her chair. She had already poured herself a cup of wine and indicated to the full cup in front of me. Although I didn't drink, ever, I suddenly felt the need for a little liquid courage and took a few graceful sips before putting it back.

"So, Calla is it?" I nodded politely and added in a typical, "Yes, your Grace." I had to remember my courtesies. This woman was going to tear me apart if I messed up. I could just feel it, especially since I already knew of her dislike of me.

"First, let me congratulate you on your recent engagement to my brother-in-law. I'm sure you will make a wonderful Lady of Dragonstone. Although I had thought you would have rather been called Queen instead." I give her props for being so straightforward with me. She wasn't someone who wanted polite conversation before she got to the point.

"Thank you for the approval, your Grace. I will do my duty to Lord Stannis and Dragonstone. And I am sure my sister will do the same for Prince Joffrey and all of Westeros." This only seemed to make her angrier. I had tried my best to polite about it though. But that didn't appease the Queen.

"Shame that your sister isn't the eldest daughter though. I would have much preferred that my eldest son marry the eldest daughter." Seven hells... Mother wasn't joking; this woman really was irritating. But I knew two could play at this game, and I wasn't going to allow Sansa to be insulted by this Southerner.

"Shame indeed. But you'll be glad it is Sansa and not myself. She is much more the proper lady. And the people will love her, as I'm sure the prince will do the same."

"You think yourself better than my son, is that it? Or is it me? Do you think you are better than me because you look like Lyanna Stark?" Was this woman drunk? What would possess her to think any of this?

"I am not Lyanna Stark, your Grace. I am Calla Stark."

"Do you think I'm an idiot-"

"No, your Grace. I think you are of an average intelligence. Otherwise you would know that these accusations have no merit. Besides, I am not interested in the Throne, I am not interested in you or your son, and I am certainly not interested in marriage." She sat, stunned that I had politely insulted her. But it was politely in my own defense.

"If you are not interested in marriage, then why are you marrying Stannis?"

"I am marrying Lord Stannis to do my duty to my family. As eldest, I am required to marry and I have chosen to marry Lord Stannis. Now, if that is all, your Grace. I must be going." I rose out of my chair, and noticed the queer expression on the Queen's face. She didn't seem angry, but it was hard to tell since I was walking out of the room.

What did she have to worry about anyways? It's not like I would be any trouble to her since I'll be marrying Lord Stannis and living out the rest of my life on Dragonstone.

_Ugh... I just had to remind myself of that, didn't I?_

* * *

**Well, that's Chapter 8. Hope you guys enjoyed the talk with Cersei, cause I sure enjoyed writing it. I've always wanted to have a character prove to Cersei that she isn't as smart as she thinks she is(other than Tyrion) and I'm glad that I have an opportunity to do that with Calla. I think it just rubs it in even more since Calla resembles Lyanna and Cersei hates that about her. So much drama!**

**I'll get around to updating eventually and it'll probably be from Stannis' POV because of reasons. And then after that, there's going to be a wedding. YAY! Am I right?**


	9. Chapter 9: Covered in Snow

**So how could I ever hope to top Calla telling off Cersei? Stannis' POV! That's how! Yes, yes, this chapter will be from the Lord of Dragonstone's point of view. We'll see how he feels about himself and Calla and their upcoming nuptials. We're also going to have an extremely adorable moment and I'm so giddy about it right now. **

**As always, enjoy~**

* * *

**Stannis POV (SQUEEE)**

I was still wandering aimlessly around this frozen wasteland of a Keep. Curse my drunkard of a brother for forcing me to come along. I've never been this cold in my life and when I wasn't grinding my teeth in annoyance, they were chattering from the icy winds. Even though the Keep had hot spring water flowing throughout the walls, it did nothing to warm up my bones. Robert says it's just because I'm made out of iron. But he said it while he was drunk so I didn't even bother to respond to it.

Gah! Another wrong turn… Even after a week I still couldn't figure out where I was or where I was going. I should have asked the Lady Calla to accompany-

_What…?_

I stopped in my tracks. Why was that girl still on my mind at all? I should be more concerned with the state of my lands or taking care of my oaf of a brother's throne and the realm along with it. So why was I still thinking about her?

_Because you are to marry her._

Of course. Simple enough, eh? Not like my first marriage was something out of the songs. Selyse and I were nothing alike and we cared nothing for each other. It was the definition of a loveless marriage. Oh she spoke the flattery when it was due but it only repulsed her from me. I did my duty in the bedroom but she couldn't even give me a proper son. And Shireen… was another story entirely.

Her death hadn't even saddened me. Part of me was glad to be rid of her, but another part felt that occasion twinge of pain alongside the thought of my deceased parents. I would call myself cursed but there is still Shireen and Davos. They alone are enough.

_And Calla, you have her now._

We aren't even married yet. She'll change her mind and rebuff me for my "charming" nephew. Why would any woman want to be stuck with the Lord of Dragonstone? A damp and dreary volcanic island that prospers little to no vegetation or income. Along with a serious and unforgiving man who is constantly the butt of the jokes where Robert is concerned.

And yet she tells me that she chose me… She stares at me with those ice filled eyes and tells me that she will belong to me. Heh… That maiden will never belong to any man but especially not me. Her spirit is too wild and her soul too free. Underneath those polished manners I see nothing but an alpha female. I've watched her brothers and various men bend to her command with nothing but a stare. Yet I doubt she understands the power she holds over them.

Lady Calla was nothing that I had expected. Robert had told me next to nothing about her, expect that she was six and ten and still a maiden. But I had thought to find a silly child with no inkling of the real world. But I was wrong… This girl-No, lady, had been a wolf in human cloths with ice for blood. And yet she was still warm. When we had conversed in the godswood, I had felt the heat radiating off of her. It was the same heat that had spread through me whenever she would smile.

Strange to say, it calmed my soul. Something that had never happened whenever Selyse was around. I don't even recall that woman ever smiling. But Calla was something entirely new and foreign to me. Her kind words were not meant as flattery or jests, but pure hearted honesty. And yet I could not see myself as worthy of her. She was born to be Queen, to be loved and worshiped.

As I stepped out into the empty courtyard, all I could see was _her_. The way her hair fell to her waist in thick, dark waves. Her eyes holding everything with promises of so much more. The mysterious air that always seemed to swirl around her mixed with the hot and cold of her very being. I sounded like some bloody bard…

"Come on Jon, we've already discussed this." I looked up and saw the maiden I had become enamored with walking towards the godswood with her bastard brother trailing along behind. I shifted my weight to each foot before finding the willpower to follow behind them from a distance. I detested the thought of eavesdropping but I found myself ignoring my own complaints.

"Calla… You'll be leaving for Dragonstone soon enough anyways. What's so bad about me wanting to join the Night's Watch?" She stopped and twirled around to face him, her face unreadable.

"Do you realize what you'll be giving up?" I had never seen her this serious before. It almost reminded me of myself.

"I know what I'll be gaining." They stood silently for a few moments, just sizing each other up before I could see her let out a deep sigh and wrap her arms around her brother midsection.

"I'll miss you Jon, but you're right… These are our individual paths in life. I'll go to Dragonstone and you'll go to the Wall. Father and the girls will go to King's Landing while Mother and the boys stay here in Winterfell. They'll be a Stark in each corner of Westeros at this rate." They exchanged forced chuckles that sounded fake even from my perch.

"But we'll always be a family. No matter what. Right?"

"Right." And with that, they separated and the boy went back into the Keep while she stayed outside and stared at the weirwood tree. I knew she would probably be praying so I left her alone until I saw her fall onto her knees into the untouched snow with a soft 'plop'.

As I made my way to where she knelt, her hands reached into the fluffy snow in front of her and she threw it up into the air above her. I stood silently as I watched her lean her head back and allow the flakes to fall into her face. In that moment, she was a snow maiden, or the real Maiden, I couldn't decide on which. But I knew true purity when I see it and this was an instance of it. I felt as though I shouldn't disturb it, but I had always been called stubborn.

"What are doing?" I couldn't stop myself from asking her. If looked very cold on the ground and I doubted that having snow in her hair and face felt any better. I connected with those crisp blue eyes again before she gestured to the snow beside of her.

"Join me, I'll show you." I certainly didn't want to get any colder but I found myself complying with her invitation. I let myself sink into the snow, feeling the cold mush wetting my breeches. But when I turned to look at the determined maiden next to me, I stopped caring about the strange sensation.

"Just reach into the snow and cup your hands, then throw it up into the air. And while it's falling, lean your head back and let it fall into your face." What a queer thing to do… I internally debated on actually doing it but I knew I just had to ask her first.

"Why?" It turns out that I wasn't truly prepared for her answer. For my heartbeat suddenly become too fast for me to keep up with.

"Because it's like getting kissed by snow. They're so soft and light that sometimes I imagine they're kissing me." She still looked so serious about it. I could find no hint of dishonesty in her words so I reached my gloved hands into the snow and did exactly as she instructed.

And when I leaned my head back, the flakes really were so delicate that it could have been compared to a peck on the cheek and forehead and jaw. That was until I felt a full force of packed snow ram directly into the side of my head. I hadn't been anticipating that amount of freezing cold as it slid into my tunic and down my back. My eyes widened in shock as a sound that escaped my lips sounded absolutely childish and high-pitched.

I looked to the girl next to me and noticed her closed eyes and the trouble she was having trying to stifle her laughter. She was furiously shaking with it. And in the next moment I didn't even know what had come over me, but I was reaching back into the snow and tossing my own ball of packed snow directly at the chuckling lady next to me.

The shock is her eyes was a mirror of my own and her own yelp clearly out-pitched mine. We sat there for a moment, eyes wide and covered in white snow. We looked absolutely ridiculous. But a smile started breaking out across her face and she let out the most feminine laugh I had ever heard. It was entirely intoxicating and I couldn't stop the slight smile on my face from spreading into a full-fledged grin.

Calla had leaned backwards into the snow and was continuously laughing while my own chuckles were becoming more and more prominent. I couldn't recall the last time I had been smiling, let alone laughing. Until now that is. I felt the snow hit my back and head as I too leaned back but I strangely didn't seem to care. I wasn't even cold. A warmth was spreading through me with each chuckle that escaped my lips.

Unbeknownst to the two of us, my brother and her father were watching us from a window above the godswood. We must have made quite the pair, lying in the snow laughing at our own childishness. It was hard to believe really.

_Stannis Baratheon, covered in snow and laughing alongside Winterfell's Princess._

* * *

**I AM OVERCOME WITH HOW ADORABLE THIS IS. Seriously guys, this is like the cutest thing I've ever written in my entire life. I am in love with this pairing and everything about them.**

**So I kinda got my inspiration from the section in A Storm of Swords where Sansa and Baelish were building the snow castle together. It was probably my favorite scene in the entire book because of how detailed and beautiful everything was. I didn't even mind the whole creepiness that ensued. I just wanted to create my own beautiful scene with Stannis and Calla. I hope I did a fairly good job of it. **

**These two are really warming up to each other now. Next chapter will be the wedding we've all been waiting for and it will probably be just as cute as this chapter. Although I have no idea how I'm going to surpass this amount of fluff. **

**We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?**


	10. Chapter 10: The Vows

**UUUUUGGGGGGHHHH….**

**I'm terribly sorry that I've neglected both of my stories. Life's just been really hectic these past few days and I'm preparing to move into my college dorm on Thursday so I've had little to no time at all to write. But hopefully I'll be able to update The Black King this week before I move and start on chapter 11 of this story. Hopefully. No promises. **

**Time for a wedding and more vanilla/fluffy stuff cus I'm in that kind of mood. And I need to be cheered up. Majorly. Or else I'll die from stress. That's a major option right now. Especially when I got my tuition bill. I refer you to the top 'ugh' again. **

**Well, let's get this show on the road. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Calla POV**

I sat completely still on my provided stool as the handmaidens and septas fussed over my final looks. I was going to be married this evening. Fortunately it was going to be here in Winterfell, my home, my sanctuary. But after this day, I would belong to the Baratheons. Even though it was Lord Stannis, I couldn't shake the feelings of dread.

I had never pictured myself marrying anyone. I'd never visualized what I'd be wearing, or who would dance with me at the feasts. Seven hells, I'd never even pictured a groom! Until now that is… Now all I could think of was myself and Lord Stannis standing in front of the weirwood tree and saying my Northern vows.

But then, of course, we'd have to also say the vows of the Seven. Even though Lord Stannis wasn't religious, his family insisted on marking the marriage in the new ways as well as the old. I didn't object, much. My thoughts were too occupied to come up with an extravagant argument. But I had put up a fight on other subjects. Especially when it came to where the wedding would take place and how long the ceremony would last. I hated long, tedious events, as did Lord Stannis. Suddenly I was hit with a flashback.

_Covered in snow, laughing, beside the surly and stubborn Lord of Dragonstone._

It sounded like something out of dream, but it really did happen. I knew because my Father would smile at Lord Stannis and I whenever we were together in his presence. It was a knowing smile. He had seen us. I wasn't surprised though, his study was right above the godswood.

But what did I think about Lord Stannis? True, I was only going to marry him because he seemed like the better of my options. Now? I thought maybe we were more alike than I'd originally guessed. And he _could_ smile and laugh. He was honorable and honest; much like my lord father.

_Did I love him then?_

I don't know what that kind of love is… I know what familial love is though. I loved my parents, Robb and Jon, Sansa and Arya, Bran and Rickon, the direwolves, and even Theon to an extent. Could I love Stannis like that? He would be my husband after today, I suppose it was a possibility. We would just have to wait and see I suppose…

At that moment, my handmaidens decided they were finished and left me to wait until the ceremony would begin. I looked into my mirror and saw a woman standing there. Her hair was pulled back in the Northern style, her dress was white lace with golden designs swirling all over it, and her maiden cloak was pitch black with a grey direwolf running across it. My eyes connected with hers and I slowly let it sink in that I _was_ her. I was this beautiful maiden about to go to her own wedding ceremony. But my thoughts could no longer continue because there was a sharp knock at my door.

My anxiety levels began to spike. I wasn't prepared yet. I didn't think I would be leaving this soon. I went to open my door and there stood my Father, dressed in his finest tunic. He looked so much like a northerner, like me, like Jon…

"Calla, are you ready?" I realized he had been saying my name a few times before I finally registered what was happening. I quickly grasped his arm and nodded my head once.

"Yes. I am." He gave me an encouraging smile as he led me down a few hallways before we came to the doors leading out into the godswood. I had demanded to be married there, even though the King's entourage had strongly opposed it. Shame they weren't use to colder weather, I had thought harshly. Hopefully they're freezing out there.

But my mind went blank when the doors finally did open. The first thing I could see was… That it was snowing… It looked absolutely beautiful, like something out of a story. The path that had been cleared for me to walk down was already dotted with snowflakes and the heads of the people and wolves in attendance were laced with white. It was magnificent, it was pure, it was… _perfect_.

I was led down the path by my Father and I looked to the people who were standing there staring at me in awe. I could immediately make out Jon's encouraging smile, Mother's pleased look, Robb's teasing grin, Sansa's genuine happiness for me, Arya's wolfish smirk, Bran's cute wave, and even little Rickon's tiny smile hidden in Mother's furs. The only thing that ruined the sight was Theon's jealous glare that penetrated my entire being.

I looked away from him and focused myself onto the only man who mattered right now. And there he was, standing in front of the weirwood tree, looking handsome in his own right. His tunic was spotted with snow, as was his hair and beard, but his eyes looked softer than normal, and his lips held a trace of a smile on them. His face was ultimately relaxed as he stared at me.

But when I finally was brought to the heart tree, it was time for the Northern ceremony to commence. Stannis had already been prepped well by my father for this custom. I wasn't even shocked that he knew exactly what to say.

"Who comes? Who comes before the gods?" I almost chuckled out loud. He knew the words well enough, but he didn't look northern enough to be saying them.

"Calla of House Stark comes here to wed. A woman grown and flowered, true and noble, she comes to beg the blessings of the old gods. Who comes to claim her?" My father new his words by heart, being born in the North and married the same way.

"Stannis of House Baratheon, Lord of Dragonstone. I claim her. Who gives her?" It was fairly difficult not to laugh during this exchange. They were just too funny as Stannis eyed my father wearily while he just maintained a look of cool composure. Northern men were good at that.

"Eddard of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Father of the bride." He turned to me and suddenly looked extremely serious. "Lady Calla, will you take this man?" I could see Stannis looking worried as he too turned to look at me. But I answered without a full heartbeat passing by.

"I take this man." My father nodded pleasantly and left to go join the rest of my family as Stannis offered me his hand. We dropped to our knees in front of the weirwood tree, bowing in submission to the gods. After a few moments in silent prayer, at least on my part, we stood and the priest was brought in front of us. It was time for the ceremony of the Seven to begin.

We both had insisted that it didn't take too long so there was no singing or long prayers. The septon merely said a few words and then,

"In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon one another and say the words." I had already practiced the words so I knew them by heart. We both spoke at the same time, his voice low and deep, while mine was high-pitched and feminine.

**"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am hers, and she is mine, from this day, until the end of my days."**

_"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am his, and he is mine, from this day, until the end of my days."_

And then it was time to exchange my cloak. My breath was caught in my throat but I turned so that Stannis could unclasp my maiden cloak. He was gentle, and his fingers were warm against my exposed skin. And as quickly as the cold hit my back, it was gone. Replaced by a new warmth of Stannis' cloak. It was golden with a black stag. It made me a Baratheon in truth now.

We turned to face each other. We had to finish the union was a kiss. I looked into his eyes while he stared equally into mine. Both of us were silent for a few moments before I took his hands in mine and spoke,

"With this kiss I pledge my love, and take you for my lord and husband." He actually cracked a smile when I spoke and repeated his version of the same thing,

"With this kiss I pledge my love, and take you for my lady and wife." We both leaned forward and our lips finally met. It was brief but I could feel the warmth and the spark underneath of it when we ended the exchange. We smiled at one another and then he offered me his arm and we turned to the crowd of people. I felt Stannis lean closer to me and whisper in my ear,

"Look up." And when I did, I could feel the flakes kissing me all over my face like they had done the previous day when Stannis and I had played and laughed in the snow. What was strange though, was the water I could feel pooling up in my eyes. But I wasn't crying because I was sad, in fact, it was the exact opposite.

_I was just so happy..._

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed Part One of the wedding. Two will be the feast and Three will be the bedding. I'll probably combine them into one chapter, depending on how much I plan on writing for the feast. The bedding scene won't be long since this story is rated T. **

**After that though, they'll be off to Dragonstone! Where we'll finally see Davos and Shireen and possibly run in the Red Woman eventually. Wooo! **

**Let me know if you guys liked it. Oh, and if you're wondering, I got the wedding info straight from the books. Unfortunately the only northern style wedding I could find was Ramsay and Jeyne's from ADWD but it's still an old gods wedding so it works. And the Seven style was from Sansa/Tyrion's and Joffrey/Margaery's. Hope that helps if anyone else was looking/wondering. **


	11. Chapter 11: Truth Unfolds

**Sorry guys, but college is awesome and extremely time consuming so I haven't been able to get around to this chapter until recently. As for The Black King… I'm taking an extended vacation on that until I leave for break. If I do manage to get a chapter out then it'll only be because I have literally NOTHING else to do. **

**This chapter is going to answer the really big question, How did Tyrion know that Calla and Jon were only cousins?**

**I also listened to the song "Summertime Sadness" by Within Temptation furiously while writing this chapter and I think that's where I got my inspiration for this chapter. **

**So enjoy this chapter since it'll be awhile for another~**

**Calla POV**

* * *

_This ceremony is... strange…_

I was seated at the high table, next to my new husband, Stannis Baratheon. He was as rigid and tense as usual but he maintained a look of composure for my sake at least. I still didn't understand this man. He was surly and angered one moment and the next lying next to me in the snow, smiling and laughing. It was as though he had a duel personality…

_Or maybe he just likes you?_

Pah! Don't be stupid, Calla. Stannis was forced into this marriage almost as much as I was- Wait… Did I just refer to him as 'Stannis'…? Didn't I always call him Lord Stannis? It was the proper thing to do, he is a Lord after all.

_But you're his wife now._

That's right… I'm Lady of Dragonstone. And I'm a Baratheon, not a Stark. Calla Baratheon, Lady of Dragonstone. Ugh… It sounds so pretentious. But then it would be the same with any man I married. At least Stannis is tolerable and agreeable. Maybe being his wife wouldn't be as bad as I imagined it to be…

_At least until the bedding ceremony. _

I shuddered with dread. I was a maiden, pure and true. Tonight would probably be the worst night in the history of nights. Stannis had only been married once and he didn't seem like the type to visit brothels or whorehouses, so would that count him as experienced? GAH! I didn't even want to think about Stannis that way!

My mother had gone through the ins and outs of consummating a marriage with me once I turned four and ten and the thought had been forever imprinted in my mind. She told me I would only truly enjoy myself if I loved the man I was with. So the question now is: Did I love Stannis Baratheon?

Before I could answer that question, I could see the King stand and drunkenly yell out,

"Time for the bedding ceremony!"

My heart jumped into my throat, my ears roared in panic, and my face was probably turning an embarrassing shade of red that would outshine even my sister Sansa's hair. I waited for the men to rush me like I had seen done to other women but they never came. Stannis had stood and glared at the men who had even taken a few steps towards our table. King Robert looked pathetically at his brother,

"Come now Stannis! Show us what your young, new wife has to offer you-"

"Do you really want to parade the girl, who you claim to look exactly like your beloved Lyanna Stark, around for all these men to see?" Stannis was speaking through clenched teeth, but the hall was so silent, his brother could probably hear him. And apparently he did, because the King's face immediately fell as his gaze met my own. I looked startled and quite frankly, a tad frightened. He gulped quickly before saying,

"No bedding ceremony…"

The drunken men groaned while the more sober ones nodded affirmatively. Especially the northern ones. They at least respected my honor and decency. As did Stannis apparently. I looked over to him and he gave me a nod of encouragement as he was led away by my Mother. He was going to go get prepared for the bedding, I bet-

"Calla." My thoughts were derailed by the sound of my Father called my name. I looked away from Stannis' retreating figure and met those grey eyes I had become so accustomed to. They were Jon and Arya's eyes. And my own.

"Follow me." He turned to walk towards his solar, so I followed dutifully. He was going to speak to me before the bedding? I didn't think that usually happened…

When he opened the door for me and closed it behind him, I knew something was serious. He was speaking to me, alone, right before I was about to consummate my marriage. What was wrong? What could possibly be more important at a time like this?

I saw him swallow heavily and struggle for his words. My father never did that before… I'd never seen him falter or struggle before. He was ice. He was cold. He was always calm and collected. What changed?

"Calla… This isn't easy for me to tell you… But I think you're old enough to know the truth…"

The truth…? What truth?

"Catelyn and I… Are not your true parents…"

* * *

**Stannis POV**

"What is it Lady Stark?" I was growing impatient with my host's wife at the moment. She had dragged me away before I had a chance to explain myself to Calla and now I was being given false flattery while she beats around the real reason she brought me into this sitting room.

"Well, Lord Stannis… I would ask that you do not do your duty to Calla tonight…" What? Is she asking me…?

"What you ask Lady Stark is-"

"I'm not saying you CAN'T… I'm just asking that you don't do what Ned did to me. On our wedding night I was stripped in front of everyone. His men, my Father's men, it made no difference to them, they were drunk. When I was finally shoved into bed, he came in several minutes later. He offered me no words of comfort, or any words at all really. He merely crawled on top of me and did the duty that should have been his brother's. All I ask… Is that you do not do that to Calla. She deserves more than just duty and honor. She deserves love and compassion and comfort and Pleasure, Lord Stannis. Please tell me you can give her that..."

I was at a loss for words, but I somehow managed to compose myself before telling her,

"I would give her the world if she asked Lady Stark…" And then I saw her smile. And I couldn't help but slightly echoing it. Only Calla and my own daughter could bring these strange emotions out of me…

And then I was ushered into the chambers where I would find my new bride. Calla Stark… I opened the doors to find her, sitting on the bed, still dressed surprisingly. I blinked it away and closed the door to alert her to my presence. But she didn't turn towards me. She seemed distracted and all her attention was whatever happened to be outside of the open windows.

"If you leave those open any longer, you'll freeze to death." I cursed myself for sounding so blunt and harsh but it was true! I was already freezing cold and I had just stepped into the bloody room.

"Maybe it's for the best." Was the only response I was offered. What was she going on about? I took a few more steps toward her and saw the wet marks that were silhouetted on her cheeks. Had she been crying? Was she afraid of me, of what would happen tonight? Seven Hells…

"Did you know that I was a bastard? Did you, Stannis? Because I didn't. Years and years in this keep, calling myself a Stark, and I was really a Snow…" She started laughing, softly at first and then more aggressively. I still didn't understand what was happening… She was a bastard? What?

"Confused? So was I. But Lord Stark set me straight. He isn't my father and Lady Stark isn't my mother. Oh no, my birth parents are both dead. My father was choked to death trying to save his own father and my mother killed herself out of grief... Brandon Stark and Ashara Dayne… They were my parents…" She had stopped laughing and was now speaking in almost hushed tones. But I could hear every word she said. I hung onto them for dear life, hoping something good would come soon enough.

"After they were both dead and the war was over, I was given to Lord and Lady Stark, to be raised as one of their own. Lord Stark even had me legitimatized, so I could be a Stark in name instead of a Snow… You know, I often had dreams of a beautiful lady with dark hair and hauntingly sad, violet eye. Lord Stark explained to me that it was my mother Ashara that I dreamed of…" So she really wasn't Lord and Lady Stark's child… Many at court had wondered how Eddard and Catelyn had a daughter even before they were wed… But they had never put two and two together. They just took the Stark's word for it.

"So now… I understand if you wish to annul this marriage before it is consummated. It would bring great shame to you if anyone else ever found out that I was really a bastard." I looked at her in shock. She wasn't suggesting that I'd want to? Was she?

"Calla… I don't care who your parents are. You're a Stark of Winterfell and I married you in front of your Old Gods and my New Ones. I could care less who your birth parents are. You're real parents and Eddard and Catelyn Stark, Lord and Lady of Winterfell. You are their eldest daughter. A great beauty. And now the wife of Stannis Baratheon, Lord of Dragonstone. And I love you for that."

_I wouldn't have had it any other way. She made me calm, she made me cool, and she made me __**love.**_

* * *

**Yes, yes! Calla Stark is actually the daughter of Brandon Stark and Ashara Dayne. How you ask? Let me give you a brief explanation. **

**1) It would have been impossible for Ned and Cat to have Calla and for everything to still fit up into the time frame. She's 16 and Robb and Jon are 14. Doesn't add up. **

**2) Barristan Selmy at one point recounts how he thinks Ashara Dayne had a stillborn girl. Take away the stillborn and there's our heroine in this story!**

**3) One of the most popular theories of who got Ashara pregnant is Brandon Stark. I support that theory because she killed herself right after she got word of Brandon and her brother's death. **

**4) Calla would have been born around 281/282AC which is directly before Robert's Rebellion but after the Tourney of Harrenhal where the conception would have taken place. **

**5) That matches up with the dates since Brandon was killed in 282AC and Ashara kills herself in 283AC. Ned Stark was there when Ashara kills herself so he had the capability to take the child with him. **

**6) I support R + L = J so that's why Ned legitimatized Calla but not Jon. **

**7) Most people in the North DO know about Calla but they don't say anything out of respect and because Ned made her a true Stark. Outside of the North, only people who truly question it can figure it out. Like Tyrion. **

**8) If you don't like it, tough, because that's what I'm going with. **

**I hope you guys still enjoy and I hope this was a good twist or that this answered some questions you've all been having. See you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12: Goodbyes

**Make sure you guys go check out Tumblr and search for Calla Stark! I've been on a roll this past week with making different gif sets for her, Stannis, and Jon! **

**Time to see what happens with our newly married couple after the truth finally came out! Slight mature themes in this chapter but I'm implying most of it, not going into extreme detail. I did rate this story as T you know!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Stannis POV**

For once in her life, I think Calla was at a loss of words. Her mouth parted slightly, as though to say something, but no words formed. She merely looked surprised. I couldn't help but let a scowl slip onto my face as I found her look discouraging.

"You were surprised?" Did she really believe that I forced myself into this union? That I did not find her oddly… enchanting…? Her eyes closed for a brief second and when they reopened I could see the tears beginning to form in the corners of those eyes.

"You don't want to be married to me. Not really…" She doubted herself that much. I had already learned that much about her, but I didn't believe it would be to this degree.

"You'd be wrong…" Those words seemed to bring her back to life as she finally made eye contact with me and those glistening eyes seemed to be searching my own.

"You don't love me Stannis-"

"Wrong! While I haven't loved since I was a boy and the sea killed my parents, I do know that my life is complete with you. Without you there would just be another ache in my soul; One that I fear I may never recover from."

"Stannis…" We stared wordlessly at each other. It reminded me so much of the first time we met. We had been sizing each other up and I had been trying to find the imperfections in her that could convince my brother that I wouldn't want to marry her. But I had found none…

"You are my lady now and I will not let you go." The hardness in my voice may have been harsh but that smile that was appearing on Calla's face was not.

"Yes… I realize that." And with that, she untied her cloak. As it fell to the floor, I could see that all she had underneath that was a simple, white shift that seemed to be split from the front and back and tied at the shoulders and waist. This was more skin than I have ever seen from her and I couldn't help but stare at her.

_I was a man after all. _

"That is… You look…" I was at an absolute loss of words. Calla's face was turning a deep shade of red as she absent-mindedly played with her hair. She shifted uncomfortably before saying,

"Please don't make this… strange." Her eyes seemed to shift from embarrassment to distress as I continued to eye her. Trying to ease that, I looked up at the ceiling before clearing my throat for a few seconds.

I could hear her moving closer to me and when I looked back down she was standing in front of me. Her eyes were downcast and the way she looked up at me made her seem like a small child that was afraid of punishment. I put my hand to her cheek as I asked,

"Are you afraid?" I whispered the question and I hoped that she wouldn't say yes. I would not know what to do if she was. But thankfully she shook her head and said,

"No. I'm just… nervous about the unknown. I had been told about the consummation but I had never imagined that I would actually be going through it." Her words held the truth of her feelings and I knew that I had to take Lady Stark's words straight to heart.

"You may wish of me to be quick about the process and leave you be afterwards but… It would be quite unpleasant for you." I could see those ice filled eyes processing my words and she briefly looked away before meeting my eyes once again and saying,

"I want to be your wife. Not a duty." And that was the end of our conversation, because my mouth had overtaken hers. I was aware that I was maneuvering her backwards so that we could be closer to the bed. In the process I had begun pressing myself into her and I heard the first moan escape those rosy lips. My mind didn't know how to process that. In all the years I had been married to Selyse, I'd never heard her utter a word.

And then we were on the bed with her squirming underneath me as I kissed her neck and shoulder. The last thing I remembered was untying her shift and tossing it across the room. And then there was nothing but Calla and myself.

_Two hearts. One Soul._

* * *

**Calla POV**

The morning after our wedding night, it was time for us to begin our journey to Dragonstone. We would be leaving before the rest of my family so that we could reach the ship that would take us the rest of the way. The goodbyes to Lord and Lady Stark were bittersweet now that I knew they were not my birth parents.

But they embraced me all the same and wished me the best in my endeavors down South. I found myself realizing that even though they are not my true parents, they are still my Mother and Father all the same. And I would miss them just as much as I would miss the rest of the Starks.

I said goodbye to Bran and Rickon first since they were the youngest and would have the hardest time understanding. Rickon wrapped his little arms around my legs and pleaded with me not to go. I had to promise several times that I would visit before he would finally release me. Bran gave me several hugs before allowing me to say my farewells to the rest of the family.

Arya and Sansa both made me swear to travel to King's Landing often to see them and Arya threatened to run away to Dragonstone if I didn't. While Arya remained stoic to my hug, Sansa broke down in tears. I couldn't help but chuckle at those two. The Sun and Moon. Complete opposites.

Robb pulled into a hug before I even got a word out and promised me that if Stannis ever hurt me that he would defend my honor or die trying. I told him that he would most likely just run home whimpering but I appreciated the sentiment.

Theon had kept his distance until now and pulled me into a quick hug before I could protest. Even though I was still displeased with him, I still regarded him as family and returned the embrace. We didn't say anything to one another but his eyes spoke of an apology while mine gave forgiveness.

And then there was Jon. Our goodbyes lasted far longer than the others. We had been together since I could first remember. There was never an important moment in my life that didn't have Jon nearby me. While I didn't think it was fair to say that I would miss him the most, it was true.

Afterwards, Stannis and I were prepared to go. All of our belongings had been packed and our horses were waiting for us to embark. My family had actually ventured outside to wish me the best while only the King had joined them for Stannis.

Both of us were secretly glad that the Lannister's hadn't joined them. We could take our time leaving without the glare of the lions looming over us. All and all it was a pleasant experience. And then we were riding off down the Kingsroad. We were going to stop at the Twins and then ride the river down to the ocean and then into the harbor of Dragonstone.

_I'll be seeing his home. And his people. I wondered if I was prepared for it._

* * *

**Mkay! Next chapter we'll get to see Calla meet Davos and Shireen! And Stannis will have to adjust to having a woman again! Yeah!**

**I'll update this eventually. I'm trying to focus on The Black King again and this one is going to be a side story again. I won't abandon it, I promise. Updates will be farther apart again though. Sorry ahead of time!**


End file.
